


flexibility

by Melmoland



Series: bizarre love triangle [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Hakyeon gets surprised by his boyfriends





	

**Author's Note:**

> makes more sense if you read bizarre love triangle

Hakyeon had returned from dance practice and slogged up the stairs. The house was dark and quiet, but he hadn't put much thought into it. He couldn't wait to hop into bed after a long, hot shower and quickly undressed as the water warmed up.   
He hummed softly as he scrubbed his back, his shoulder popping loudly as he reached for the center.  
His life had certainly changed in the time since he left his old life and moved in with his boyfriends.   
He had two.  
They looked so similar yet so different.   
And they were insatiable.   
Taekwoon would sometimes tell him how different Leo had been before the coma. Quieter, not as aggressive in bed, but now he was as affectionate to Hakyeon as he was to Taekwoon. Taekwoon never seemed upset about this. He was confident that neither man would run off to leave him alone.  
He could confidently say they loved each other quite a bit.   
“Quite a serious expression you have there. Penny for your thoughts?” Leo’s airy voice didn't echo in the bathroom.  
Hakyeon had to force himself not to lash out at the man whispering in his ear. He gave a light neck chop.  
“How long have you been standing there waiting to scare me?” He pouted.  
“Why are you so cute?” Leo asked before kissing behind Hakyeon's ear.  
“I'm not, though.” The older man whined, not realising he'd been backed into a corner.  
“Of course you are.” Leo purred. Hakyeon's back hit the cold tiles and he let out a hiss. “You're the sweetest,”Leo gently kissed him on the lips, “Most adorable,” He moved to his jaw, “Cutest thing.” He sucked a mark into Hakyeon's throat. “Only thing cuter is Taekwoon with kittens or a chocolate cake.” He grabbed Hakyeon by the hip and rolled against him.   
The older man’s head fell back against the wall as he let out a harsh breath.   
Leo sank his teeth into the skin at the base of his lover's throat and groaned when Hakyeon pulled his hair.   
Leo pulled away and turned his head. “I'm going to Fuck you,” He whispered barely loud enough to be heard over the rushing water of the shower before grabbing a bottle of conditioner and dragging his hands down Hakyeon's chest.   
He sat on the floor and looked up.   
To the older man, it looked almost as if a kitten was begging for a treat, Hakyeon found himself nodding.  
Leo ran his hand up the back of Hakyeon's left leg, tickling the back of his knee and leaving another mark on his inner thigh.  
The noise the older man made must have encouraged Leo because he had lifted Hakyeon's leg and placed it over his shoulder. Now he was attacking the skin of his inner thigh and the back of his thigh with nibbles and marks, leaving open mouthed kisses along the expanse of it.  
Hakyeon cried out when Leo pressed two fingers into him.   
He saw Leo smirk before going to lick at the head of his cock.   
“Baby, you're gonna make me come too soon.” He warned.   
“Do you want me to Fuck you with such little preparation?” Leo asked?  
“I'm sure it's enough.” He cried out when Leo spread his fingers and pulled away before standing with Hakyeon's leg still on his shoulder.  
Hakyeon looked down to see him spreading some conditioner along the length of his cock then teasing his entrance with it.  
“Is this ok?” Leo asked, pressing the head past the ring of muscles. It was so tight with Hakyeon's ankle on Leo's shoulder.   
Hakyeon couldn't reply. It was amazing. It was so good all he could do was moan.  
“Hyung… I don't want to put your leg down… you feel too good like this, but if I don't, I won't last.” He mumbled against Hakyeon's calf.  
“I don't think I'll be too far behind.” He replied.  
Leo rolled his hips up, slightly changing angles and Hakyeon's back arched hard enough to push them away from the wall. He was twisted at such an extreme angle that he thought he could see Taekwoon standing in the bathroom door.   
He didn't even realise how loudly he was gasping.   
“Hyung-shit-sorry…” Leo dropped his leg and leaned heavily against Hakyeon, panting heavily.  
“Fuck- I was so- woah!” Hakyeon was pulled by the hand from between Leo and the wall, wrapped in a towel and carried over Taekwoon's sturdy shoulder.  
The towel was removed and Hakyeon shivered in the cool room.   
“I was wondering,” Taekwoon pressed his chest against Hakyeon's back and kissed the base of his neck, “Can you do the side splits yet?”  
“Uhn- yeah. Why?” Taekwoon gently stroked Hakyeon before stepping away and throwing the towel on the bed.  
“Show me.” He pointed to the bed.  
Hakyeon sat on the bed and pulled his legs to either side of himself.   
Taekwoon groaned before pushing Hakyeon to the bed with his legs splayed out to either side of himself and pushed into the older man.   
“Ah Fuck- I- Woon-” The bedding muffled Hakyeon's effeminate moan as Taekwoon scratched up his thighs.   
“You like that, sunshine?” Taekwoon kissed between Hakyeon's shoulder blades and snapped his hips harder.  
“Mmf Yes! Yes!”  
He slowed his hips, canting his hips every few times he rocked into the older man. All of a sudden, Hakyeon started keening desperately, his hips trying to rock despite the awkward angle.  
“This is why I love letting Leo Fuck you first… it makes you so Fucking responsive.” He snapped into that spot over and over as Hakyeon's screams escalated.   
“That's so fucking hot.” Leo groaned from the bathroom door.   
“You guys are gonna kill me.” Hakyeon moaned into the blanket. “You're gonna Fuck me to death- aaaaaAAAAAAA.” Hakyeon’s muscles tightened around Taekwoon, their orgasms seemingly feeding off of each other as he snapped his hips once more into the bundle of nerves.   
His hips jerked and he cried incoherent gibberish as he felt Taekwoon coming inside of him.  
Hakyeon had never been multiorgasmic nor had he ever been quite this sensitive or responsive, but then again he had never been with these two men, and as they cleaned him off and massaged his hips, he realised that he wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
